Oh my lbeepl god!
by bakuras-bishoujo-atari
Summary: Turtles go moo! Hehe, well this is Chrissy here ^.~ Ready to upload the 5th chappy! 6th chappy'll be written soon! Later dayz!
1. ahem Not me!

How Confuzzling!! (A Yu-Gi-Oh story)  
  
One fine day Chrissy and Alex were sitting in Chrissys pink (not white) house in Chrissy's -pink- room (duh?!?) and watching YuGiOh (Seto: Why?? CN: Just shut up and let me finish! Seto: *grumbles*) Anyways... Chrissy suddenly stands up, for no reason, and sighs "I'm going downstairs for some drinks, what d'you want?" Alex paused a moment then looked away from the TV "Water." she said blankly while her eyes returned to the TV screen. Chrissy nodded and grinned as she walked down the stairs, but ended up tripping over Kia (not the car. a dog) and started rolling down the stairs. Suddenly a loud crash is heard at the foot of the steps and Alex shouts out "Chrissy are you alright?!" the crashes made a loud cacophony until Chrissy yelled back "Yea I love tile" she frowns and spits out a few pieces.  
  
Chrissy dusted herself off and got the 'water' Alex wanted and went up the stairs once more (without tripping) and gave Alex her water. Alex immediately guzzled the whole thing in one gulp. (O.o) Chrissy stood back in awe "Are you Joey or something?!" she looked wide eyed. Alex grinned widely and tore off her mask, revealing a blonde haired idiot. (Yup it's Joey.) And Chrissy shrieked "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK" and then the -real- Alex jumps out from the closet "Booga booga booga!!!!!!" and Chrissy jumped back landing onto a chair. Then Yugi (little one) jumps onto the chair and yells out "I AM THE TWINKIE KING!!!!! FEAR ME!!!!!!!!!". Chrissy immediately jumps up and runs onto her bed. Yami then pushes Yugi off the chair "Wheeeeeee" then Yugi flies out the window and lands face first in dog crap. Then Tèa clings onto Yami "Oh my hero!" then Alex, frustrated and infuriated rips Tèa off Yami and starts to attack her wildly with a foam bat. (?!?) Then Tèa jerks away from Alex, Alex still holding on tightly to Tèa's hair, reveals a brownish wig and a bald Tèa.  
  
Tèa shrieked and ran away bawling her eyes out and gets hit by a truck that came out of nowhere...literally Nowhere U.S.A. (from Courage The Cowardly Dog) and everyone cracked up while the grotesque scene down below also known as Tèa in a blender. Chrissy then rolled off the bed laughing and landed face to face with "Ryou." ( which was, surprisingly, Chrissy's favorite character. Ryou and Chrissy blushed furiously and smiled weakly to each other. "SMOOCHIE SMOOCHIE" Joey yelled loudly which caught everyone's attention. (Sorries no mushy scenes allowed O.o maybe...) Chrissy suddenly stood up and grabbed Alex's foam bat "Hey that's mine!" she said as Chrissy bashed Joey over the head, amazingly it did some damage to his thick head. Joey squealed as he looked at his new collar and frowned and flattened his -fake- ears and pounded his fake tail "Woof" said Joey all -_- like and Chrissy laid a foot on his back "Say woof again! Do it do it do it do it do it do it do it do it do it do it do it do it do it do it do it!!!!!" as Joey fell on his tummy. ( "Puppy go bye bye". Then Malik places a golf ball on top of Tristan's hair like it was a tee and took out his millennium rod "FOUR" yells Malik as he putts the golf ball into the TV screen. Alex screams "I WAS WATCHING THAT!!!!!!!!" as she deliberately pounces onto Malik. Malik whimpered and squirms out and hides in the closet as a crazy girl a.k.a. Alex bangs on the door loudly "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!!!!" Chrissy looks over at Alex "That was MY T.V." and Alex sighed "Oh" and laughed loudly. Then all of a sudden Joey and Chrissy disappear.  
  
Chrissy appears at the edge of a hill with Joey on a leash, she grins and attempts to push Joey off, luckily, for Joey, he was too heavy to push (wonder how that happened _ Maybe it was something he ate..?) and sadly we couldn't push him off the cliff (. But anyways...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~Back at the house ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Yugi was running the house with an oh-so-loud mob of Tristan, Tèa (how'd she get back?), Yami, Alex, and eventually...Chrissy and Joey! Yugi, fortunately, made a sharp turn and skidded too fast and ended up falling over in the hall way, letting loose his load of Twinkies all over the house. Well you saw this coming...away went Joey, Tristan, and Mokuba to catch -and- eat everything they could find left of the Twinkies. -_-  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ CHAPTER 2:: Somewhat of a car trip ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (Script because I hate writing paragraphs =D!)  
  
Chrissy~ *is in a chair with Ryou while the others are paired up with the following*  
  
Ryou and Chrissy Tèa and Mai (where ever Mai came from) Yugi and Joey (Yugi too small to see over the wheel) Malik and Tristan; and last but not least Yami Yugi and Alex!  
  
Chrissy~ Are you working for my father?  
  
Ryou~ Maybe.  
  
Chrissy~ Do you mind if I lay my hand on your lap?  
  
Ryou~ Maybe..  
  
Chrissy~ It's so hard having such a rich, powerful father...... Vamos! (: va-moos-:)  
  
Ryou~ Right.. (  
  
~~~~~~~In Alex's car*******  
  
Alex~ YAMI SLOW DOWN THAT WAS A RED LIIIIIIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami~ I'm trying but this [beep] car won't [beep] hurry the [beep] up!!!!!!  
  
Alex~ Go left! LEFT!!!!!  
  
Yami~ Okay! *goes right*  
  
Alex~ NO YOUR OTHER LEF  
  
Yami~ OKAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!! COOL YOUR JETS! _ *turns around and goes 'left'*  
  
Alex~ Wait..do you have a license?  
  
Yami~ I'm a 5,000 year old pharaoh, we didn't even have police in ancient Egypt!  
  
Alex~ THEN WHY ARE YOU DRIVING?!?!?!  
  
Yami~ Because you don't have a license either!  
  
Alex~ Oh..But-.. never mind..  
  
Yami~ Uhh..okay?  
  
Alex~ WATCH THE ROAD  
  
Yami~ Erm. _ *looks over at Alex* O.o  
  
Alex~ .. *looks to road* TRUCK!!!!!  
  
Yami~.. Mirror?  
  
Alex~ No truck!!!!!!  
  
Yami~ That's OUR truck you ding-dob!  
  
Alex~ Oh!!!!!! Okay!  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***In Mai and Tèa's car ~~**~~**~~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mai~ Why is Yugi driving so recklessly Tèa?  
  
Tèa~ He's probably drunk..  
  
*Back With Alex And Yami Yugi*  
  
Yami~ WHOOOOOOHOOOO!!!!!!!! I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!  
  
Alex~ YAMI!!!!! HANDS, STEERING WHEEL! MAKE IT HAPPEN! DO IT!!!!!! DO IT NOW!!!!  
  
Yami~ Never!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *drives over thousands of people on the sidewalk* o.O Ooooh speed bumps!  
  
Alex~ Oy vey!  
  
Yami~ Oooohhh!!!! Person with badge! *runs over the cop* AAAAAAHAHAHAHA  
  
Alex~ That was a cop you idiot!!!!  
  
Yami~.So?  
  
( Yami Bakura comes out of nowhere)  
  
Yami B~ THAT WAS MY LINE YOU FOOLISH MORTAL!!!!!!!!!!! WHY DO THE PHAROAHS HAVE ALL THE FUN?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Back with Chrissy and Ryou~*~*~*~*~*~ (before Alex's car explodes..)  
  
Chrissy~ Why am -I- always the LAST to know?!?!?! HUH?! HUH? TELL MEEEEEEE  
  
Ryou~ Umm...Chrissy...who are you talking to?  
  
Chrissy~.The people inside my head .  
  
Ryou~ Okay..? *suddenly heads towards the physiatrist* (physiatrist= counselors/ shrinks/ etc..)  
  
Chrissy~ One's saying that I'm nuts and the others saying that he wonders where my brain went to... o.O Liiisten! *car starts on fire* Holy [beep]!!  
  
Ryou~ *pulls Chrissy out of car and runs..then jacks a motorcycle*  
  
Some guy~ No! My bike!  
  
Ryou~ My needs are greater than yours..  
  
Chrissy~ You don't need it anyways..exercise is gooooood!!!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Somewhere in Joey's car ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tristan~ Joey watch it you're gonna start a car chase! Joey~.So?  
  
*Yami B pops out of nowhere*  
  
Yami B~ THAT'S MY [beep] LINE YOU [beep]ING PUPPY DOG!!!!!!!  
  
Tristan & Joey~ o.o' (sweat dropping wide eyes)  
  
Tristan~ YOU LEAVE MY LOVE ALONE!!!!!!!!!.....Did -I- say that?! Oops .  
  
Joey~ Tristan I told you not to tell! .  
  
Yami B~ WTF?!?! (what the f**k)  
  
Yami Malik~ Bakura.  
  
Yami B~ What goddamnit?!  
  
Yami M~ WE'RE YAOI TOO!!!!!!!  
  
Yami B~ Oh yeah! o.O  
  
Yami M~ -_-'  
  
Yami B~ That reminds me! You promised me a hentai night!  
  
Yami M~ Not now! *covers Yami B's mouth* That's later on tonight... Besides we need to buy some lube before we do .  
  
Yami B~ LUUUUUUUUUBE  
  
Yami M~ Oh no..what have I done -_- 


	2. Hellooo there ?

CHAPTER 2!!! : Never give Chrissy sugar (warnings: some mushy scenes and attempts to write in paras!)  
  
Chrissy, being as weird as she was, decided to go into a candy store, her azure eyes roaming the rich sugary treats, her taste buds beginning to produce saliva that filled her mouth. She shook from her trance to notice she were to be looking at Ryou, /.Sometimes I wish I didn't have hormones../ she thought. Chrissy sighed and reached in her pocket and pulled out some coins and picked up some infamous ~ Pixie Stix~ and went outside. She looked around and ripped the top of the container and guzzled down the sweet powder inside the tube. She smiled and threw the wrappers (not rappers...though it would be nice) into the trash barrel and carried on, back to her house down the road.  
  
She paused a bit and nudged Ryou, "You coming, Ryou?" she asked with an oh-so-sweet voice, how the words rolled off her tongue so vibrantly to him, his ears perked up and he looked to her with chocolate colored eyes "Oh yes, sorry!" he smiled as she trotted back over to her. She clasped his hand in hers as they shared a glance and blushed before beginning to walk, both smiling naturally with that oh-so-cute smile. /.Sure we don't have much in common. but.Well..It's just something about him./ she thought silently.  
  
Chrissy brang her body down to a seat on the park bench and sighed, looking over to Ryou with her beautiful azure eyes to meet his glazed sienna eyes. They smiled and brang their lips together in a soft, firm kiss, each feeling a presence rise above into their bodies, their tongues began to plunder each others mouth to furnish the roof of the moist cavern. Ryou lightly broke the kiss with a smile of intent before glancing away, back to the sunset beyond the sky.  
  
Alex~ Hey Chrissy, I thought you said you were going to make this a COMEDY not a romance and hentai novel!  
  
BBA~ (Chrissy/ bakuras-bishoujo-atari) I did.... Not now I'm getting in touch with my hyper side!  
  
Seto~ ...?!?  
  
BBA~ You know, if you take Tristans hair and turn it upside down it looks like a speed boat! WOOT!  
  
Ryou~ *walks in and blinks* Wrong room..  
  
BBA~ *jumps on Ryou* NUUU!!!!! *kisses* I KISSED RYOU!!!!!! WOOOOOOOOT!!!! *does a dance*  
  
Ryou~ *slowly inches away* Oh my..  
  
Yami~ I'm surrounded by m-  
  
BBA~ OH NO YOU DON'T!!!!!!! NOT BEFORE ME! I'm surrounded by morons! AHHHHHH  
  
All but BBA~ -_-' ......  
  
BBA~ Whaaaaat?! Did I miss something?  
  
All~ JUST START THE [beep] STORY BEFORE [beep] WE [beep] HURT YOU [beep] SEVERELY!!  
  
BBA~ O.O SOOOO MANY BEEEEEPS!!!! THE HORROR!!!!!! THE HORROR!!!!!! *runs off*  
  
Alex~ Well...that worked..I guess  
  
Erin~ How come I wasn't in your story?  
  
BBA~ ERIIIIN!!!!!!!!  
  
Erin~ Neap! *disappears before BBA can hit her like she always does*  
  
BBA~ Awwwe.. I wanted to hurt her! .  
  
Alex~ *pats* It's alright Chrissy..  
  
Yugi~ BBA..just say it!  
  
BBA~ Bu-  
  
Yugi~ No buts! JUST SAY IT!  
  
BBA~ o.o Okay!!  
  
THIS FANFICTION WILL BE UPDATED ONCE I GET MORE MOTIVATION TO INCHE AWAY FROM MY T.V. THEREFORE YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT!!!!!!!  
  
PLEASE R&R !!!!!!! 


	3. Random and Pointless

CHAPTER 3!! (WOOOT)  
  
BBA~ Wooot!!!! XD  
  
JB~ What?  
  
BBA~ I'm finally making the 3rd chappy!  
  
JB~ People probably cant even read it. I couldn't  
  
BBA~ Yea well, for all you know they could be reading right now!  
  
JB~ Gasp! You mean it?  
  
BBA~ Yea..  
  
JB~ Hey Chrissy..  
  
BBA~ What?  
  
JB~ You know that romance/hentai part you wrote earlier?  
  
BBA~ Yea?  
  
JB~ Well.you know.you could.uh  
  
BBA~ You mean I- that's evil lets do it!  
  
JB~ Uh, sorry, you're doing it on your own!  
  
BBA~ OH.-_-' Fine be that way! Hmph! Wait I know a better Idea!!!! I'll explain things!  
  
JB~ You're not very good, but it'll be fun watching!  
  
BBA~ Erm. anways..  
  
RANDOM AND POINTLESS (an explanation series!)  
  
First Topic: Hair styles  
  
Tristan/Honda: Once there was a happy rhinoceros family. There was a mommy rhinoceros and a daddy rhinoceros and a baby rhinoceros! When an evil fairy came to make them moved they refused, so the fairy turned them into humans. But the baby rhinoceros didn't make the full transformation. The part still left of the rhinoceros is Tristan's oh-so-pointy hair! (some say it may also be just a fungus.)  
  
Tèa/ Anzu: She uses one [beep] of a hot straightening iron!  
  
Joey/ Jonouchi: One day a little boy took a school field trip to a gel factory. His stupidity and curiosity enticed him to look inside and he fell into a vat of hair gel. They pulled him out but his hair was never the same.  
  
Yugi/ Yuugi: Once when he was little he took a fork and stuck it in an electrical socket and got zapped and his hair just stayed like that!  
  
Yami: One day in Ancient Egypt Yami was walking along the streets. Suddenly a group of artisans stumbled down with bowls of dye for their pots and robes, they accidentally tripped and the whole thing splashed onto Yami. Intended on bringing his hair back to normal, he cut it jaggedly but yet it was never the same again.  
  
Espa Roba: He wanted to be the green puffball Kurriboh he read about and his brothers just followed. (Blah!)  
  
Rex Raptor: Who really cares..?  
  
Weevil Underwood: Still not caring...  
  
Yami Malik/ Marik: One day when he was .uh.weaker (is that possible?) a bully came and gave him a swirly, his long hair got caught in the toilet and it just stayed up like that.  
  
Malik Ishtar: He's trying to become a girl.  
  
All else unaccounted for! So see you next time where I'll be writing a-  
  
JB and Alex~ Chrissy no! Don't give it away!  
  
BBA~ Oh.right.BYE 


	4. Oh my!

CHAPTER 4 (I think)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.. I don't own any people in this sto- *glances at Ryou* Uh.. Well I don't own most people in this story..In fact, not even myself! My yami 'owns' me! Hehehe  
  
Warnings: Extreme stupidity, some relationships(not needed), evil chibi incident, and some scenes and/or lines taken from other fanfics! ENJOY!  
  
*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~ Chappy #4 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (still in script form because I'm tired!)  
  
BBA~ Oohhh gummy worms! *eats 5 green gummy worms and becomes chibi* Chitty chitty bang bang! AAAAAAAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA!! *jumps on a chair* (1 of stolen lines) I SHALL RULE THE WORLD WITH EVIL TWINKIE POWER!!!!!!!!!!!!! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
JB~ -_-' What are you doing, Chrissy?  
  
BBA~ Getting in touch with my hyper side!  
  
JB~ Any other ideas?  
  
BBA~ Turtles go moo! Mice go roar! MOOOOO!!!  
  
JB~ Are you high?  
  
BBA~ Not high, just high-per! Hyper! ^_^  
  
JB~ Why?  
  
BBA~ I had six pounds of Pixie Stix!  
  
JB & All~ Oh god! O.O Run Awaaaaay!  
  
BBA~ *roars* AAAAHAHAHHAHA ATTAAAACK! *jumps onto them all* AHAHHAHAHA  
  
All~ x_x *dies*  
  
BBA~ Whaaaaat?  
  
Ryou~ You're sitting on my.uh.lap _  
  
BBA~ O.O HORSEY!! *starts bouncing on Ryou's 'lap'* WHEEEEEE All but BBA~ Wtf?!?!?!?! O.O  
  
BBA~ =D! Moo -_-'  
  
Mokuba~ *pops in and runs repeatedly into walls*  
  
BBA~ Mokuba what are you doing?!?!  
  
Mokuba~ I thought this was a door! o.O  
  
All~ -_-' ... -.-  
  
BBA~ I need sugar! *starts chanting* sugar sugar sugar sugar sugar sugar sugar sugar sugar sug-  
  
All~ ALRIGHT WE'LL GET SUGAR JUST MAKE IT STOP!!!!!! AHHHH @_@  
  
BBA~ YAY  
  
All~ ....  
  
Mokuba~ I WANT SUGAR TOO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto~ Alright alright you two I'll be back! *goes out to the store and gets a truck load of candy*  
  
BBA~ *sings the Barney (new) song with the Meatball song tune!* I went to see Barney! He was lying in bed I took out my dagger And chopped off his head It rolled off the table And onto the floor And then Barney's head Rolled right out the door I went to his funeral I went to his grave Everybody threw flowers But I threw grenades About a year later He rose from the dead I got out my bazooka And blew up his head! Now there's no need to worry Anymore 'Cause I annihilated that purple dinosaur! *finishs*  
  
All~ *seize moving and all activity at all* O.O  
  
BBA~ What?  
  
*All movements cease*  
  
BBA~ Oh.end of chapter!  
  
(Kati never wanted me to do this but.-)  
  
END 


	5. Good god!

CHAPTER 5!!! (No flames for stupidity! )  
  
BBA~ *runs in circles* Turtles go MOO!!!!!!!!! Kitties go cluck cluck, turtles go moo! Mice go roar roar, how about you?! Wait I know I know that one! You go squeeeeeeee!!!! Wait that's me!  
  
Alex & JB~ -_-'  
  
BBA~ .?  
  
Alex~ NEXT  
  
BBA~ NOOOO!!!!!!!! I'm -made- for the part! Learning for dumb-dumbs is MY story!!!!! I swear!  
  
JB~ . So?  
  
Yami B~ MY line! Noooo!!!!!  
  
BBA~ . (one more large dot) . So?  
  
Yami B~ My line! Stop!   
  
BBA~ No! I added an extra dot so NYAH =P  
  
Yami B~ *sniffles*  
  
BBA~ -_-' I never thought the imfamous Tomb Robber could be such a cry baby.. _  
  
All~ Gasp! It's Pegasus!  
  
JB~ No that's just-  
  
Pegasus~ Just because I have long hair and breasts doesn't mean I'm a woman!  
  
All~ O.O RUN AWAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pegasus~... Was it something I said??  
  
Croquet~ Master Pegasus, your funny bunny show is on right now, sir.  
  
Pegasus~ Oh goody!  
  
BBA~ Oh no!  
  
JB~ Oh... baddy??  
  
Alex~ Yea... -_-'  
  
BBA~ I HAVE NO MORE IDEAS!!!!!!! I NEED MORE IDEAS!!!!! NOWWW!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHAHAHAHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKK!!!!! MOOOOOOOO!! QUAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!!!! TWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!!!!!!!!!  
  
All~ SHUT UP!!!!  
  
BBA~ O.O Fine!  
  
All~ -_-'  
  
JB~ Chrissy you are a sad sad little m-  
  
BBA~ *slaps hand over JB's mouth* Don't .. say it  
  
JB~ Nyah XP  
  
BBA~ Put that thing back! Yuch! Ptooie! :P  
  
Alex~ .... Uhhhh......  
  
BBA~ I met a leprechaun.....he told me to burn things...... so I burnt things.....he did a dance.......I like Popsicles .  
  
Ryou~ I wonder -who's- Popsicle...  
  
BBA~ Shush! They're not supposed to know about that! O.0  
  
All but Ryou & BBA~ Gasp!!  
  
BBA & Ryou~ .... Whaaaaaat?!  
  
All~ (  
  
BBA~ Ryou (  
  
Ryou~ Atari! ( See folks... I told you she was -my- bishoujo  
  
BBA~ This is what Ryou is! :: ( []D[][]\/[][]D !!!!! But he's my []D[][]\/[][]D ! And mine alone!!! AHHHHHHHH  
  
Ryou~ Uh..huh.. That's about it!  
  
BBA~ Yuppers! Untill next!! Stay tuned onto this fan fic for the new chappy 6!!! Wooooooooooootttt!!!!  
  
THAT'S ALL FOLKS!!! © ® 


End file.
